In a Lab
by les7091
Summary: Megamind has terrible timing when kidnapping Roxanne one day. They end up learning a lot about each other when Roxanne breaks down in tears. Just a sort one shot. Maybe a little sad


No! No no no! Now was not the time for a kidnapping! The tears immediately began falling the moment Roxanne woke up and realized what was happening.

When the bag was whipped of her head, her tears fell a little harder

"Oh! Minion, what is happening?" Megamind had never seen Roxanne cry before and he was greatly concerned.

"She's... She's crying, sir"

"Well, I see that, Minion! I meant why?" Megamind never was good with emotions or comforting others. Mainly because the opportunity never presented itself.

"Perhaps you should ask her, sir" Minion suggested

That idea terrified Megamind, but he realized he was right. He had to ask her.

He took a step closer stood awkwardly for a moment

"Um... Ms. Ritchie... W-why are you crying?" He asked. He expected her to snap at him and start yelling, but when she looked up, the sorrow in her eyes broke his heart.

"My dad just died. I am not in the mood to be kidnapped" she said, her voice cracking several times.

It was then Megamind understood. He stepped behind her and cut the ropes from her wrists before kneeling down in front of her

"I... am so sorry, Roxanne" he said "I know how hard-"

"You know? You know how hard it is to have someone I've loved my entire life leave me forever? What do you know about losing a parent? What do you know about parents at all? You were probably grown in a lab or something!"

The surprise of Roxanne's shouting made Megamind fall back onto the floor. He just stayed there until she finished and even for a moment after, considering what she said.

Was that what she thought? Did everyone think that? Did anyone know anything about him?

He sat up and stood slowly, taking a few steps away from her while she glared at him.

"Minion... Go to the other room, please" he commanded quietly

"Sir, are you-"

"Please, Minion" he repeated and Minion did as he was told.

Roxanne was afraid for a moment about what Megamind may do to her without Minion in the room. Though at the same time she didn't even care at this point.

"You know..." Megamind took a deep breath, thinking, before he sat in his chair "It never occurred to me that you... Or anyone else, really, did not know where I came from"

Roxanne was surprised and her anger vanished. She had never heard him speak so softly or so normal before.

"But no, I was not grown in a lab. I had parents. A mom and a dad. I loved them very much" he stopped again, and the emotion Roxanne saw on his face made her regret her words from earlier. She could already tell he knew more than she did about losing a parent. Seeing his hesitation, she asked

"Past tense?"

"...yes, past tense. I suppose I could say I do still love them, but what does it matter now?"

"What happened?" Roxanne whispered

"Another misconception about me is that I came to this planet specifically to take it over. No. I came to this planet against my will, when I was just a baby. I'll never forget that day, however. My planet, along with Metro Mahn's, was being sucked into a black hole" Megamind paused for a moment at Roxanne's gasp. He had also never told anybody this story before and his throat was getting tight "I was placed into an escape pod and sent into space, the pod programed to find the nearest life sustaining planet... It all happened so fast"

He had to stop again. Roxanne already had a tear running down her face and he badly didn't want to cry in front of her

"What were your father's last words to you?" He asked her

"'It'll be okay'" she answered quietly, her lip shaking

"My father last told me I was destined for"

"...for what?"

"I don't know. The pod sealed and I couldn't hear him. I think about it every day, what he seemed so sure I would accomplish. But I'll never know. What I do know, however, is the terrible ache that's always there now that the person you loved is gone. I know how they'll randomly enter your thoughts and either make or break your day. And most of all, I do know what it's like to lose a parent" against his best efforts, tear tracks now adorned Megamind's face, but he didn't acknowledge them

"Megamind... I am so sorry. I wasn't thinking and I was just upset" Roxanne finally said

"I know that. And I am so very sorry about your father" Megamind replied, not looking at her

"Can I... Can I have a hug? Please?"

Not at all what Megamind expected to hear. Not in a million years.

"... Okay" he muttered. Roxanne wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, but he hesitated before placing his hands on her back, squeezing her back.

She was so warm and smelled so nice. It was calming.

But she was also shaking slightly, and he could feel her tears on his neck. He just held her tight and silently cried along with her

They stayed like that for a long time. Megamind calmed down, and his tears stopped, but she didn't let go. He didn't care, however; he would hold her for as long as she would let him.

She suddenly pulled away and looked at him, confused

"Why?" She asked. Her hold on his shoulders didn't lessen, but she did put a bit more space between them

"Why what?"

"Why are you being nice to me, comforting me, holding me? You're the bad guy, and I'm the damsel, you're supposed to want me to suffer" she explained

"No, Roxanne, I never want you to suffer in any way" He told her, his voice small and gentle

"But why?"

"Does it matter?"

"It might"

"... Come, I'll take you home" Megamind said after a long moment of silence, avoiding her question.

They never spoke of it again, and Megamind never even told Minion what happened. The only clue that they ever spoke about anything was the huge bouquet of pink roses, with a single blue one in the center that Roxanne found at her father's gravesite. For the first time, she didn't cry at the gravesite. She took the blue rose and returned home, feeling a bit stronger.


End file.
